I Dream For Your Touch
by lemonykisses
Summary: Vegeta has dreams. Nice dreams. Dreams that involve another certain full-blooded Saiyan…It’s enough to drive him absolutely crazy. Now after years of torture, his body decides to rebel against him, hoping to end this never-ending cycle of pain, angst,


Title: I Dream For Your Touch Author: Lissa-Chan (ljsb1417@yahoo.com) Pairing(s): V/Gu Rating: *ponders* I'm gonna say PG-13 Warning(s): M/M, cannot stress this enough. Sexual situations & content. Some angst, some shounen-ai. Disclaimer(s): DBZ/GT & Staind DO NOT BELONG TO ME!! Don't bother suing b/c I'm too poor to care  
about legal crap. I just use both for fun and happy time. *big grin* Summary: Vegeta has dreams. Nice dreams. Dreams that involve another certain full-blooded Saiyan..  
It's enough to drive him absolutely crazy. Now after years of torture, his body decides to rebel  
against him, hoping to end this never-ending cycle of pain, angst, & lust for the object of his  
affection. A/N(s): Have a quick background: Pre-Uub, but Chichi leaves Goku for a guy half her age, and leaves the  
kids with him. Bulma and Vegeta are NOT husband and wife! .*SQUICK!!* A songfic to "So Far  
Away" by Staind (VERY good song if any hasn't heard of it.) I can honestly say there isn't any  
song I've heard from Staind that I DIDN'T like. That's pretty impressive. Vegeta's POV. Very OOC  
on Vegeta's part. Oh yeah: lyrics /thoughts/  
  
*~ On With The Story! ~*  
  
I feel him. Just now. My fingers-bare fingers-running through his hair. So soft and silky. If only it is real, I would know exactly how soft it is. But fate (and my pride) will not give me the pleasure. My fingers itch every time those charcoal silken locks move in the wind. Dancing. as if teasing me, daring me to grab them in my clutches and breathe in the scent of them. I am just gracious enough to inhale the scent through the wind, or when He walks past me. For now in my mind's eye, His hair is velvety. Warm and smooth.  
  
this is my life  
  
its not what it was before all these feelings I've shared  
  
and these are my dreams  
  
It is very strange to dream like this. After so many years of killing, turmoil, and bloodshed. A son of a king of a Mighty Race. All I ever knew is to kill, torture, and spread the blood of the innocent. And then He comes into my life. The only man righteous enough to overpower me. The only being capable of caring for me even after all the despicable things I have done to him. The only pers-er. Saiyan I truly respect. Even a homicidal maniac such as myself is capable of feelings; we just don't like to show them, that is all. He once tells me "emotions aren't a weakness, they are strength. If a person does not feel they might as well be dead." But even now when I think about it. how right he is. So badly, do I want to share my feelings for him. At times I feel like screaming out my pain for him. But for now, the only way I can show my feelings are to my dream version of Him. I can touch Him, I can smell Him, I can taste Him, and I can care for Him without the worry of anyone near to spy on us. /Your entire being belongs to me in my dreams/  
  
that I'd never lived before  
  
somebody shake me  
  
'cause I  
  
I must be sleeping  
  
I know everytime when I am with Him it is a dream. And I know I will wake up to find myself in a cold bed in a cold bedroom. alone. But for right now I do not care. I cling to his body as if I am drowning. Drowning in my own lust for Him. My entire being aching for Him. And when his hands caress me, all of me, Cloud Nine cannot compare to how I feel! He leaves me gasping for sweet air, burning for his touch, and utterly blind for more.  
  
And then I wake with burning tears in my eyes, down my face. /.Why? Why does it always happen like this? Why do I even bother waking up when I know you are not here with me?/  
  
[chorus]  
  
now that we're here,  
  
it's so far away  
  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
  
I am not ashamed to admit to myself that I thoroughly enjoy sparring with Him. This is the only way I can let myself go, because I can touch Him, I can hold Him (not as tenderly as I want), I can smell Him, and nowadays I have been bold enough to taste the sweat or blood he leaves on my skin. /Just as sweet as your scent/ How I crave to taste those succulent lips, grab them with my own, and suck away every ounce of oxygen from his lungs, leaving him gasping. /I bet you are beautiful when you are fighting to breathe under me/  
  
all in the mistakes,  
  
one life contained  
  
they all finally start to go away  
  
He throws a punch at me, squarely on my jaw, and I fly backwards, slamming into a cliff, leaving a large hole where my body made impact. He trains as much as I do. /What do I have to do to beat you?!/ I dare not even think of killing him anymore. That obsessive side of me died a long time ago, around when my tail grew back. and I notice his too. When I first catch a whiff of his true Saiyan scent, to my amazement I find wanting to kiss him a lot more pleasurable than choking him... more than my addiction for bloodlust.  
  
now that we're here its so far away  
  
and I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
  
He will never know how I feel for him. Even as he peers into the hole in which I have created with my body, I can feel my anger for myself building. How I vainly wish I could start our first meeting all over again. Then I can have the chance to show Him my real self. My feelings, my emotions. He can see my anger building, and for I split second I wonder if he thinks I'm angry with him, as usual. /How can you think that?! Oh yeah. because I am a cold-hearted bastard./  
  
these are my words  
  
that I've never said before  
  
I think I'm doing okay  
  
"How can you think everytime I am angry, it is always towards you?" I say to Him. I receive no reply verbally. Instead, there is a hurt- almost confused look on his beautiful face. I snort out and look away, ashamed that I even dared to think He would instantly understand my question. Suddenly a large hand grabs onto my left wrist. I jump and look to realize he wants to help me out of the hole. For once, I allow him to, too tired to protest.  
  
and this is the smile  
  
that I've never shown before  
  
somebody shake me cause I  
  
I must be sleeping  
  
He pulls me out gently, giving me time to constrict when I need to or move an appendage aside. When I am all the way out, he starts to remove his hand from my wrist. Something deep within me, a feeling I suppressed until now, lets itself be known and wills my hand to grab his wrist. He is mildly startled at my action and I am just as confused as to why I do so. But he does not look like he is offended. /Good, because I do not feel like letting go even if you protest/  
  
We float there, in complete silence, and my hand clinging to his wrist. His surprise morphs into a smile, a warm and gentle one. And once again, that feeling inside me wills my mouth to smile. Not smirk, not sneer, smile. I am smiling. For Him. His smile suddenly then turns into a full-blown grin and he starts laughing at me. This completely takes me back and my smile lowers to a frown.  
  
now that we're here,  
  
it's so far away  
  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
  
I look away, for the sake of hiding my embarrassment to Him, meanwhile letting go of his wrist. I can feel the cheeriness quickly dissipates to fear. /Do you really think you did something wrong?/ I guess so, when he grabs my right shoulder and forces my body to turn towards his again.  
  
all in the mistakes,  
  
one life contained  
  
they all finally start to go away  
  
But I close my eyes and try in vain to turn my face from his. /I do not want you seeing me like this/ I know he would never pity me.  
  
now that we're here its so far away  
  
and I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
  
I am just failing to play my role as the cold-hearted bastard. I knew it would come sooner or later. Then, he does what I vainly wished every single night for him to do. What I prayed for in every language I could think of. For once, it seems he knows what I want- what I dreamed for to happen. And he pulls my body close to his, wrapping his arms around my smaller body. He is hugging me. And I can not take it anymore.  
  
I'm so afraid of waking  
  
please don't shake me  
  
My head lowers against his chest and sob into it. A loud, heart-shattering sob escapes my throat, one that shudders my entire spinal cord enough to unwrap my tail from around my waist. My gloved hands reach up and cling to the orange gi top on the bulky chest in front of me. I bury myself into him, wanting to become one with him. /and you let me/. He lets me soak his top with my tears. He lets me dig painfully into his skin, trying to bury into him. And that sends me into a larger fit of sobbing. I completely let myself go, right in front of Him. The one who I have craved for, who I vainly tried to ignore my feelings for. He lifts a hand off me and I quickly stop myself, fully expecting him to will me off him. But then something is in my hair. The hand. it is petting my hair. /Oh Kami. am I that obvious for attention?!/  
  
afraid of waking  
  
please don't shake me  
  
"Look at me, Vegeta." His voice calls out in a mere whisper. I fight to do so, but my body wills itself to lift my head and open my eyes. I look into his large obsidian eyes, sparkling like never-ending twin black pools of emotions and caring. But it's directed towards me. /No surprise/ The dream version of Him always looks at me like this. How I want the real version of Him.  
  
now that we're here,  
  
it's so far away  
  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
  
Then he leans down. Keeping his gaze on mine, he lightly brushes his lips against mine. That is when I realize it is not a dream. My dream version is never this gentle, never this unsure of what to do. This. is. /Real/ When he does not see me pulling away, he presses his lips fully against mine. A small grunt escapes me when I feel the warmth of his velvet lips. The noise startles him and he quickly pulls away, making a loud smack.  
  
all in the mistakes,  
  
one life contained  
  
they all finally start to go away  
  
"Oh, Kami! Vegeta, I'm so sor-!" I do not let him finish as I throw myself (well, as much as I can since I am levitating nearly fifty feet above the ground) onto him. We sail backward and collide into the cliff wall with me straddling his abdomen in vertical position, and my tongue down his throat. A loud rumbling escapes my chest as I can finally taste him. right from his mouth. So heavenly sweet, bitter enough to remind me of honey. /Oh Kami, you taste so good, Kakarotto!!/  
  
now that we're here its so far away  
  
and I feel like I can face the day  
  
We finally break away. /I am right; you are beautiful when gasping for air/ That pink tint to his cheeks is intoxicating. A new feeling, one I have never felt before surges up inside me. It feels like. Hope. Even as I gaze into his lust-fogged eyes, I can see hope in my dreams becoming reality. But before I get ahead of myself, I remove a glove from my hand and he watches it as I lift it to his hair.  
  
I can forgive  
  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today. /Just like warm velvet./  
  
*~OWARI~* 


End file.
